cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RRabbit42
=2013-4= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Doris page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Prettykitty32 (talk) 14:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) GoAnimate wiki http://goanimate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges The admin (Knowledgecenter) there has been inactive since 2009 and the wiki is crawling with trolls.--Shinegreymon96 (talk) 20:37, April 21, 2014 (UTC) : I am not employed by Wikia and I'm not a volunteer, so I don't have the ability to immediately fix what's going on there. But I took a look there and saw about a dozen accounts committing vandalism, harassment and other unpleasant activities, so I was able to report it to the VSTF. Once the VSTF gets those cleaned up, we can take another look at the wiki and see who else is causing problems. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:16, April 22, 2014 (UTC) =2015= Admin I'm inclined to say yes, but keep editing for about a week or so, take care of any problems you spot or any other vandalism that is happening and then message me again in a week and I'll grant the rights. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:56, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Doris Noticed you moved the "Boris" page. Boris (spider) could probably be moved there now I guess? I am wondering, do you think Doris might also be fan-invented? I guess in cases like this we should probably look for a reference and move it if not proven. Wondering though, wouldn't Caillou's dad be more concise than Caillou's daddy? Or, if we could confirm a marriage, perhaps Doris' husband? It's easier to verify marriage than paternity, plus he's presumably Rosie's dad too so it seems wrong to name it only after paternal link to Caillou. talk2ty 04:59, January 5, 2015 (UTC) : The spider's page could be moved to the Boris page since that's now available. I'm pretty sure that Doris is a fan fiction name since I think it was added by the same anonymous user that gave the dad the name of "Boris". I didn't try moving it because there's lots of references to "Doris" on other pages that I didn't want to update just then. : From what I see on Wikipedia, the adults in Caillou's family are just referred to by their title: Mommy, Daddy, Grandma, Grandpa. That's probably what each page should be named as instead of "Caillou's dad" or "Caillou's daddy", etc. : Though it's likely that Mommy and Daddy are inded married and are Caillou's biological parents, that's probably not even addressed in any of the episodes. I think we can just go with those titles as a generic reference, or we can take a cue from Wil Wheaton when he talks about his step-children: "they are my children in every way that matters". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:19, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::To the best of my knowledge, "Boris" and "Doris" are not fan-invented. They originate from the original books, though I think the names may have only been used in books from the series that were released only in Canada. I have a friend who's even more knowledgeable about the history of the series than I am - I'll ask if he knows anything more about the matter. ProfessorTofty (talk) 02:06, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: The anonymous user who created the "Boris" and "Doris" pages started them out the same way: "Caillou's Daddy's name is Boris, although his name is never mentioned in any episode" and "Caillou's Mommy's name is Doris although this is never mentioned in any episode". That's the way things are usually written if someone is making it up. If it turns out that the books do name the parents, then we can note that with something like: "Caillou's Daddy/Mommy is named ____ in the books but is only referred to as Daddy/Mommy in the TV series". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:36, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::: That works for me. Like I said, I think it may have originated from the Canadian and/or French releases. I'm going to see about acquiring one of them to see if I can find that, but it may take a while. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:53, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Admin rights Congrats! Based on your request and continued good work, I have granted you admin rights on the wiki. Have at those junk pages and files that need deleting. Thanks for your efforts! ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:55, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Admin Helo rrabbit my name michael can you get me a admin : Not at this time. You've never been here before today and you've done this same thing on a couple of other wikis already. In my experience, the people that immediately ask to be an admin right after they show up are not ready to be an admin. They won't stick around for very long once the novelty wears off. : Another tip: uploading a picture with profanity in the file name is generally not a good idea. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Since you never came back, I am closing this request. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Vandal Could you do something about Neil N. Blomey? He called me a pedophile. Natedawg921 (talk) 20:26, June 27, 2015 (UTC) : All clear and he won't be coming back. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:45, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much. Natedawg921 (talk) 20:47, June 27, 2015 (UTC)